2 Wishes That Changed Everything
by MikuRikaChan
Summary: Another HikarixKiba story, In this one I confess to Kiba but he turns me down... What happens when I get 2 wishes from Kami?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 of The 2 Wishes that changed everything**

**Welcome To my New Story that is another HikarixKiba Story. This one involves a bit of God Like situations but believe me there are limits...**

**Kiba: Come on Ri-kun start the story...**

**Me: *Blushes* Fine... Onto the Disclaimers~**

**Kiba: *Kisses me***

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, If I did Kiba would be all mine! I own only Hikari... and some made up techniques.**

** Chapter 1: The Two Wishes**

My name is Hikari Inuzuka age nine and adoptive son of Tsume Inuzuka. This is the story of how two wishes changed my life.

I was depressed about what happened a few hours ago.

_**Flashback , 2 hours ago,**_

"I love you Kiba." I said. "Sorry but I don't love you, I Love Naruto, I'll never love you more than as a brother." Kiba said. Right then when he said those words my heart shattered into a million pieces. Everyone in class gasped, to say those words to someone who openly admitted they loved you is just horrifying. Naruto wasn't in the classroom at the moment because he got in trouble because of a prank. "Well if you don't care about me then fine!" I yelled. The tears were welling up in my eyes so I did the only thing I could think of then. I ran out of the Academy.

_**End Flash Back**_

I openly confessed to him and he turns it down without a second thought. I walked around the corner and saw an old woman sitting in an alley begging for food. Nobody was paying any attention to her so I walked up to her. She looked at me hopefully and said, "Can you spare me some money, I haven't ate in months.". "No you'll come with me to get a nice meal and bed." I said. She smiled and got up to follow me. We walked to the Inuzuka compound and when we arrived I yelled to mom. "Mom I'm home and I brought a guest." I yelled. "Who is it?" Tsume asked. "A women who needs a nice bed and meal." I said walking into the living room. "How nice of you." She said. I heard a door slam shut and a voice that was all to familiar. "Mom I'm home!" It yelled. Kiba walked in and winced when he saw me. "Hikari." he said. "Kiba." I said with sorrow in my voice. All of a sudden the women transformed into a beautiful young lady. "Hikari," She started. "you have been through loneliness that only one can match, sure you have a family but you have never been shown true love or anything. For you who have been turned down harshly by the one and only person you loved I, Kami, Shall grant you two wishes." She said. I gasped and started thinking. I turned to Kiba and said, "I'm sorry Kiba but, for my first wish I wish for you to exchange the Kiba of this reality, with another one who has a crush on me but the me in that reality will never accept it like this one does." I said. Kiba's eyes widened and he started glowing.

_**In another Reality**_

"I wish Hikari would love me. I have been showing hints but he never ever accepted them, he keeps pushing me on Naruto." Kiba said. All of a sudden he started glowing and an etheral voice spoke. **"You're wish has been granted by a Hikari in another reality who does love you." **it said. Kiba dissappeared and was replaced by the other Kiba.

_**Back In My Reality**_

__The glow subsided revealing the other Kiba. "I'm guessing you're the other Hikari?" He said. I nodded and ran up to him. "What are you doing?" Kiba asked with some hope in his voice. "This." I said shoving my lips onto his. I licked his bottom lip asking for entrance in which he complied. Our tongues fought for dominance but I eventually won. I explored his oral cavities with my tongue savoring the wonderful taste of beef in his mouth. It tasted so spicy and juicy. He started sucking on my tongue causing me to moan loudly. Tsume coughed causing us to break apart blushing. "I'm glad to see you are happy, what is your last wish?" Kami asked. "I wish for a bloodline, that is a mixture of the Sharingan, the Byakugan, and the Rinnegan except the last one replace the all elements part with all psychic abilities. Let it also allow me to gift other doujutsu to other people if they achieve my trust. This will allow me to be your's and Shinigami's Avatar on Earth. Also let it allow me to give birth so i can pass it down. I shall call it the Shihikarigan or the Light-Death Eye. " I said. My eyes glowed and changed to completely light grey with a black iris. "It will be always on you can never turn it off but it will never drain your chakra." She said. "Use your gifts well, Ja ne." She said fading away but not without sending a wink at me and Kiba causing us to blush. I was muttering something bout perverted gods. I turned to Kiba and wrapped my arms around his waist. I kissed him on the lips, basking in his wonderful taste again. "I finally got my Ki-kun. " I said, resting my head on Kiba's shoulder."And I have my Ri-kun finally." Kiba said kissing me on the forehead. "Okay that was a bit akward. Get to bed you lovebirds. " Tsume said. "Alright kaasan but I'm sleeping with Ki-kun from now on." I said. She nodded and we headed off to Kiba's bedroom. Kiba stripped down to his boxers and got under the covers. "Come on Ri-kun get in." He said. I nodded and stripped down to my boxers and got under the covers. I cuddled up to him, basking in his musky smell, his heartbeat lulling me to sleep. "Night my doggy-kun." I said. "Night my lighty-kun." he said. With this said we drifted off to sleep dreaming of what we would do in this future.

**End of Chapter 1**

**Kiba: Nice Job Ri-kun. *Kiba kissed me on the lips***

**Me: *Blushing* Thanks... yeah this is the end of chapter 1 I know I have alot of typing to do, gotta update Shi Ga Yoki Ni Kami, Soulful Encounter of a Lifetime, Update this again maybe, Add Tenshi to Inu which is another HikarixKiba story, Add Inuzuka Eggs of Love and Character which is another HikarixKiba Story but it is a mix of Naruto and Shuugo Chara only the eggs portion but the eggs go away after the time skip thing because my character finally grows up and the eggs, having filled their purpose.. leave. Rawr by the way in this story... I am going to be a eerrr 'mother' cause Kiba here... -.- is going to make me pregnant.**

**Kiba: I Thought I told you that I was sorry!**

**Me: -.- Don't you sass me Inu, or you will sleep on the couch! I want my whipped cream pancakes...**

**Kiba: Okay... *mumbling bout stupid pregnant boyfriends***

**Me: What did you say? *sending the 'glare' at Kiba**

**Kiba: N-n-nothing!**

**Me: Well anyways yeah I have alot to do... I need help with choosing names for the twins my character is going to have When you review please suggest 1 boy name and 1 girl name, make it japanese please... Well without further ado... Kiba!**

**Kiba: Please Read and Review to make it easier on me...**

**Me: Good Boy! *I kissed kiba on the lips and groped him causing him to moan and look happy ***

**Kiba and Me: Ja Ne People!**

***Kiba and me go inside ***


	2. Chapter 2

**2 wishes that changed everything Chapter 2 : Academy Day!**

**Me: Uhhh Hi? It's been a little bit since I have updated this... I've been working on Inuzuka Eggs of Love and Character while writing this story.**

**Kiba: Don't forget exams and school stuff.**

**Me: That too... Eeer I know I promised alot of chapters, I'll attempt it... but dont hold me to it.**

**Kiba: *kisses me on the cheek* I know you can do it.**

**Me: *Blushing* Thanks... Kiba-kun**

**Kiba: No problem Ri-kun.**

**Me: Well enough of the stalling... On to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto if i did then Kiba would be mine and Sasuke would be all Elizabeth's but sadly this is not so.**

**Chapter 2 HAJIME!**

I woke up with Kiba kissing me on the lips. "Ohayogozaimasu Ri-kun." Kiba said smiling at me. "Ohayo Ki-_kuuun_." I said with a pur. Kiba shuddered with pleasure when I purred. I kissed him back with a lick, which caused him to moan, and started to get up. I saw Akamaru and picked him up. "Come on Akamaru, Kiba-kun we have to get ready." I said setting Akamaru on the bed. I started to slowly take off my shirt and I heard Kiba whistle. "Hot, tasty, and cute." he said. I smirked when he said this about me. "Want the full view my little Inu?" I asked teasingly, slowly taking my pants off. I saw Kiba licking his lips seductively. "You like the view?" I asked huskily. "Kiba Likey alot." He howled. I finally was able to get my pants off and I grabbed a tight black tank top and put it on.

I then took tight black shorts and pulled them on. "You trying to showoff?" Kiba asked, eyeing me up and down. "Yup showing everyone what they're missing, koi." I said lovingly. Kiba got dressed and we walked down stairs arm in arm and into the dining room. Tsume walked in with the food. "How was your first night together?" she asked. "Perfect." I said kissing him Kiba on the cheek. "Good eat up and then head off to school." she said. We ate and afterwards Kiba picked me up, much to my joy, and carried me to the Academy.

When we got there he set me down on my feet and then kissed me. We walked in and sat down in our seats next to each other. When everyone was seated we put our plan into action. Kiba gently grabbed me by my chin and pulled my head up and started kissing me with all his passion packed into it. He licked and sucked on my lips causing me to moan. He then took advantage of my unguarded open lips and shoved his tongue in to my mouth. Our tongues battled it out for dominance, striking each other with our own wet organ. Kiba won and started exploring my mouth with his talented tongue. He moaned, tasting the sweet chocolaty saliva in my oral cavity. This made me moan into the kiss, my toes curling from pleasure.

We broke apart panting heavily for air. Everyone was look at us with wide eyes. "Kiba I thought you loved Naruto?" Ino asked. Naruto's eyes were twinkling with a hint of true happiness. I honestly hate to do this to him but I love Kiba. "The other Kiba yes, but this Kiba no. This Kiba is from another reality in which he liked me but I didn't. So I had 2 wishes from Kami, The first I wished for a Kiba that likes me. The second wish was to be Kami's and the Shinigami's Avatar with a dojutsu of my own. It has all psychic abilities and powers over life and dead. Plus it allows me to be able to give birth so I could pass it down." I said.

Naruto looked sad at that moment. "Naruto how freaking dense can you be? You have someone who loves you. Hinata!" I yelled at him. He gasps and then looks at Hinata. "You really do love me?" He asked her. "Yes, I love you with all my heart Naruto-kun." She said, not once stuttering. "I love you too Hinata Hyuga." Naruto said kissing Hinata on the lips. I smiled, nuzzling my head in Kiba's chest. "Everything is perfect Inu-kun." I said. He nodded while stroking my brown hair. Iruka came into the room right then. "Alright class we are going to review bunshin today." He said. I raised my hand, getting his attention. "Yes Hikari?" He asked. "I have something for Naruto, Kiba, Hinata, Sakura, Sasuke, Chouji, Ino, Shika, and Shino." I said getting up with Kiba.

They walked up to the front of the class, lining up. I walked up to them and handed each of them a slip of paper. "Channel your chakra into the paper and you will get certain results. If it rips your element is wind, gets soaked its water, burns its fire, crumples it's lightning, and turns to dust earth. There are also sub elements you can get. If flashes the colors of a rainbow it's psychic, if it flashes away it's light, if it disappears into a black hole it's dark, if it gains the image of a brain then it's mental, if it wilts then it's death, and if it turns into a seed it's life. Watch me do it." I explained. I channeled chakra into mine and it split into nine different pieces. One burned, one got soaked, another crumpled, another one turned to dust, another flashed colors of the rainbow, another flashed away, another disappeared into a black hole, another wilted, and the last turned into a seed. "As you see I have all main elements plus Death, Life, Psychic, Light, and Dark. This is because of me being Kami and Shinigami's avatar." I said. I gestured to Kiba for him to start. He channeled chakra into it and it turned to dust and split. "Nice earth and wind Inu-kun." I said kissing his neck. Kiba blushed when I did this.

Hinata's was water and wind, Shino's lightning, Sakura's earth, Sasuke's fire and lightning, Naruto's wind and water, Ino's was fire and water, Chouji's was earth and water, and lastly was Shikamaru. Shika's had the tell tale signs of wind, dark, psychic, and mental. "Well dark because of your clan, psychic and mental because of your I.Q., and wind because of your free flowing nature." I said. "I am going to train specific people." I said. "I have chosen Kiba, Hinata, Sasuke, and Shikamaru." I said. Those four stayed and the rest went back to their seats.

"Oh and Naruto try this seal." I said putting my index finger and middle finger of both my hands into a't' formation. "Come on guys." I said walking out. Me and Kiba started leading them to the compound's training ground. We arrived about twenty minutes later. It had a lake, a forest, a waterfall, three training logs, and lots of rocks. "Okay now I will be personally training with Kiba and Shika. The reason is that you two can learn better by book." I said pulling out a scroll. I unsealed the stuff inside it revealing books on the fire element, wind element, lightning element, water element, and chakra control training. It also revealed five seals, two giant gourds, and five pairs of sandals. "Here guys." I said handing each of them a pair of sandals and a seal. They each put on the sandals and seals. I already had mine on at that moment. I then formed the ram sign and channeled chakra. "Those were gravity seals which I set at x0.2 your weight. The sandals help with stealth because they make no noise." I said.

I handed Kiba and Hinata a gourd. "Hinata you'll fill this with water and Ookami-kun you'll see later. Now you two go off and train, Hinata controlling water at will by pushing chakra into it. Sasuke take a leaf and try burning it or crumpling it with electricity." I said and then turned to Shika and Kiba. "You two stay here." I said. Sasuke and Hinata went off. "Okay Inu-kun you are going to turn these rocks into sand. You are going to use both earth and wind at the same time. Think of compressing it and grinding it to grains. Shika you have to meditate to activate the psychic powers and see your clan for the dark techniques. Ino may be able to help you with mental. Try cutting a leaf in half and when you can do that with your chakra then do the same to a waterfall." I said with everyone getting to work.

**Chapter end!**

**Me: Bout time i finished typing this chapter... it took me 4 days because I kept getting interupted... well this will come out with chapters 3 and 4 and chapter 5 will be a bit long so it will take longer. each will come out a day or so after each other. 4 Is a lemon... and 5 is special... here's a hint it requires Tsunade and chapter 4 causes chapter 5... If you guess correctly you can suggest a plot part as long as it doesnt interfere with my plot**

**Kiba: Yup so R&R please! *kisses Ri-kun***

**Me: *Kisses back* Ja ne!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Two wishes that changed everything Chapter 3: Creation of Tsukitenshi Organization**

**Me: Welcome to chapter 3 of Two wishes that changed everything. In this chapter it skips four years and me, Kiba, Shika, Hinata, and Sasuke are all living in the same house. This wont be explained because the reason is simple. We decided its better to live together than having to take all the time to find each other.**

**Kiba: Yeah... Hikari-kun here is trying to finish up to the wedding in his notebook... I still cant believe he wants to wear a bride's dress.**

**Me: Hey! I have to be the woman in the relationship plus those dresses are nice and soft...**

**Kiba: Okaaaay... Well onto the story... woo..**

**Me: *Sweatdrop* you could sound a bit excited...**

**Kiba: sorry I'm just waiting till the next chapter.**

**Me: Gah Well I don't own any Anime whatsoever... OR MANGA!**

** Chapter 3**

4 Years Later... The Academy Graduation

It's been four amazing years since then and we've changed our looks alot. I now wear a fishnet shirt with a black open trenchcoat and black ANBU style pants. I carry two bottles, both with endless space and repair seals on them. One is made of sand and the other is made of diamond. The sand one had an endless supply of, well sand. The diamond one had an endless supply of water. Kiba carried a giant gourd with an endless supply of sand. He only wears a fishnet shirt (not that I dont mind...*drool*) and black training slacks. Shikamaru now wears an Anbu style t-shirt and pants. Hinata wears a lose fitting white robe that allows free movement. She also carries an endless supply of water in the form of a vial around her neck. Sasuke now wears ANBU Style outfit and wears dual nodachis on his back. I was laying my head on Kiba's lap. We were all waiting in our row for Iruka to come in for the exam.

Kiba at the moment was stroking my hair. "We've reached this far, surely we can vouch for a that." I said. Kiba nodded, kissing me on my forehead making me blush. "Yeah we have reached far since that day." Shikamaru stated lazily. I sat up on Kiba's lap and then I smiled at him. I then gave him a kiss on the lips making him moan. I then pulled back and licked my lips. "Mm mm mmmm beef jerky my favorite flavor." I said causing Kiba to blush madly when I said this. Hinata chuckled at Kiba. "You remind me of me when I was not dating Naruto." She said. Iruka decided at that moment to walk in right then. He looked at my group and smiled. "Hikari, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Hinata, Kiba, you guys are going to be taking a different test." He said. We nodded when he said that. He called up people to take the test. When Naruto was going up I spoke to him. "Kage Bunshin. Remember." I said. He nodded at me and went on in. Twenty minutes later he came out with a headband on.

I smiled at him and gave him a thumbs up. Afterwards everyone was led outside for our test. "You are going to fight against Kakashi Hatake and if you pass you will be made **AN**satsu Senjutsu Tokushu **BU**tai genin and a part of the new organization called the TenshiTsuki or Angel Moon." The Hokage said. "Hikari will be the leader of course and the co-leader will be Kiba. Your goal will be to prevent and remove all and any threats." He said. Kakashi shunshin'ed into the arena and the Hokage stepped back. "Begin!" He yelled. Me, Kiba, Shika, Sasuke, and Hinata, deactivated all our gravity seals and charged into action. We soon took a diamond position and started thinking up plans to use against the silver gravity defying haired shinobi. "Okay guys what plan should we use?" I asked.

Now see with all our time together we made up many plans. One of my favorites was us combining all of our resources…. i.e the sand and water, to make a giant mud resource. Now the special thing about the mud is that we all can move it to our will and since Sasuke can manipulate fire at will he can harden it, thus turning it into clay. Now its time to use it.

"Plan CLAY guys." I said. They nodded and the containers uncorked. Our sand and water mixed together and started forming mud. _'What are they doing?'_ thought Kakashi. All of us stopped charging but Sasuke. We closed our eyes and thrusted our hands forward. "Chant the spell guys!" I yelled. All of a sudden we started humming.

'_O pretiosum numen terrae  
><em> 

_Te petimus succurre tuis insidiis hostem  
><em> 

_Uteris terra teget eos,  
><em> 

_Tolle amicis obdurare igne illud  
><em> 

_Accipe potestatem et perficere__!'_

When we finished our part of the spell the mud was on Kakashi and fire started spiraling around Sasuke. Sasuke started chanting something.

'_Limum luti  
><em> 

_vi ignis  
><em> 

_Ego laqueum vobis  
><em> 

_In igne furor,  
><em> 

_CARCER IGNEUS__!'_

With that the fire shot at Kakashi and surrounded him in a jail of fire. The fire started drying the mud into clay, thus stopping him in his tracks. The hokage stepped forward and smiled. "Winners, TSUKITENSHI!" He yelled. "Congratulations you are now ANBU." He said handing us the outfits. "You have the next three days off." He said. We nodded and went to the home we all shared.

**Chapter End!**

**Me: Woot its all done… Now at the end of this will be the Tsukitenshi ranks.**

**Kiba: Yup. Also if you are curious about the chants they are latin and the first translates to:**

**Oh precious deity of the earth,**

**We seek you to help us trap thy foe,**

**Use your earth to cover them,**

**Take our friend's fire and harden it,**

**Take our Power and FINISH IT!**

**XD Well the second one translates to:**

**Mud to Clay**

**By force of fire**

**I trap you**

**By Fire of Rage**

**JAIL OF FIRE!**

**Well now for the ranks**

**TsukiTenshi Organization**

** Leader - Angel Uriel - Hikari Inuzuka - Angel of Justice**

** Co-Leader- Angel Axel - Kiba Inuzuka - Angel of Animals**

** 1st Seat - Angel Jibril - Hinata Hyuga - Angel of Hope**

** 2nd Seat- Angel Raphael - Shikamaru Nara - Angel of Knowledge**

** 3rd Seat - Angel Sandalphon - Sasuke Uchiha - Angel Of Vengeance**

** 4th Seat - Angel Metatron - Yet to be Filled - Angel of Forgiveness**

** 5th Seat - Angel Lillian - To Be Filled In Chapter 5 - Angel of Health**

** 6th Seat - Angel Slaoka - Yet to Be Filled - Angel of the Ocean**

** 7th Seat - Angel Sariel - Yet to be Filled - Angel of Ice**

** 8th Seat - Angel Barbiel - Yet to be Filled - Angel of the Sword**

** 9th Seat - Angel Rosiel - Yet to be Filled - Angel of Flowers**

** 10th Seat - Angel Zaphikel - Yet to be Filled - Angel of Lightning**

** 11th Seat - Angel Lucifer - Yet to be filled - Angel of Hell**

** 12th Seat - Angel Castitas - Yet to be Filled - Angel of Purity**

**Kiba: There we go the 14 spots of Tsukitenshi. Woo... YAYS XD We know they arent the actual titles of the angels but We hadda improvise... Next chapter is teh Lemon!**

**Me: Yeppers its the lemon... Remember guess what you think is going to happen to me after the lemon... And you get to suggest a plot. As long as it is currently Past the Chuunin Exams Cause thats where I am in my notebook...**

**Kiba and Me: R&R JA NE!**


End file.
